The present invention relates generally to electric switches and more particularly to thermally responsive electric switches.
Many types of thermally responsive electric switches are known in the art, however, there is a need for an improved, low cost switch to be used, for example, in automatic transmissions to sense the temperature of the oil so that the operation of a torque converter can be controlled thereby. In this application very little space is available for such a switch yet a reliable, low cost, oil tight construction is required.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a thermally responsive electric switch which is insensitive to vibration, rugged yet reliable. It is another object to provide a switch which has a minimum number of component parts to minimize cost. Yet another object is the provision of a switch which has relatively high contact opening forces and one which actuates at a selected temperature on temperature rise and has a selected temperature differential for deactuation.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.